The Plan
by Elizabeth White
Summary: AU Akito and Sana are freshmen in high school...and they are STILL not going out! Good thing they've got such nosy friends like Aya, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi to push them in the right direction...
1. Prologue

Hey! It's been a while, huh? Here I am with a KNO story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo no Omocha.

The Plan

Prologue

Misako had made sure Akito and Sana wouldn't interrupt the meeting like last time. She'd set up the meeting in her secret chamber (blindfolding every member before they entered). Fuka, anxious to get started, exclaimed:

"Can we take off these blindfolds?"

"Yes; you can take them off." Misako stated calmly. Everyone stared in awe as they surveyed the dimly-lit round table, just big enough for Misako, Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Fuka. For this task, they'd need the inner circle knowing all the details.

"So," began Fuka, "how are we going to get Aki and Sana together?"


	2. Phase One

Here is Chapter One!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo no Omocha!

* * *

The Plan

Phase One: The Elements

The plan would be easy from Fuka's and Aya's end. After all, Sana loved their high school's costume/mask dances. Sana would always dance with any guy she could (not in a provocative way), just so she could say hi to them. Sana just loves to dance and dress up (which explains why she is an actress).

Tsuyoshi has the harder of the two lovestruck adolescents. Akito didn't like the dances at all. When the dances had been invented, Akito had scoffed at them, quite literally. Sana had whacked Akito's head with her red and yellow squeaky hammer, of course.

Their plan was to set up a slow dance between Akito and Sana. This part wouldn't be too hard, considering the student council leader owed Fuka a favor for tutoring her. The hard part would be Akito and Sana not recognizing each other. After all, they are best friends.

That part had been solved by Misako. Misako's solution was a wig for Sana . . . a headscarf for Akito. Misako argued they would act differently due to nerves, and, if they wore masks that didn't reflect their personalities, it would be perfect.

Now, how to do it?

* * *

Phase one; Part Two: Setting it into Motion

"Hey, Sana, I've got a great idea!" Fuka stated as Aya, Fuka, Hisae, and Sana walked to Fuka's house to hang out. The fifteen year old freshmen in question turned to Fuka and asked:

"Oh? What is it?" Fuka excitedly answered:

"My mom just bought some brand new costumes and I was wondering if . . ."

"I'd love to try some on!" responded Sana. "Can Aya-chan and Hisae-chan try some on too?" Fuka gave a nervous smile, but responded:

"Of course!" Oh man, Fuka thought, they're only in Sana's size! As they walked to Fuka's house, Sana didn't notice the worried looks on Fuka's and Aya's faces.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Fuka yelled in the house.

"Oh, Fuka, you didn't tell me you'd have friends over." Mrs. Matsui stated, trying to act hospitable, when inside, she had no idea what was going on. "Umm . . . Fuka, may I speak with you?"

"Sure thing, Mom," Fuka said, knowing her mom's motive. Following her mother, she said once they were alone:

"Now mom, I have a reason . . . "

"And what, pray tell, is it?"

"We're trying to get two lovebirds together."

"Fuka . . . "

"What!!"

"Don't play with people's emotions. That's all I'll say." Fuka returned pensive as Aya was already trying to get Sana to try on the black dress and black mask. Are we really doing the right thing? Fuka wondered this in her mind.

* * *

After much persuasion of Sana, she went with a blonde wig to wear with the black dress and mask, although she complained her natural hair color went better with it. Tsuyoshi now had Akito to do (uh-oh!). When Akito was asked, Tsuyoshi was shocked when, totally out of character, Akito said:

"Fine by me; just don't give me anything stupid to wear." If Tsuyoshi had only known what had happened a few days before:

_"Hayama!" Akito looked up as his angel on earth called to him in her 'high-pitched' voice, which it seemed like she saved just for him. Little did Akito know, Sana did._

_"Oy," Akito said._

_"Hayama," Sana said, "will you __please__ go to the costume/mask dance? It'll be fun!"_

_"Kurata, you know I don't enjoy those dances."_

_"Hayama!" Sana yelled as she whacked his head repeatedly with her mallet. "You need to go!"_

_"__Stop it!!__" Akito yelled at her so loud that Sana got startled. "I'll go if someone __else__ invites me, __alright__!" Sana pouted before she shouted:_

_"Fine!"_

Thanks to this event, Akito was with Tsuyoshi in his apartment trying on a black Zorro costume with a black mask plus a headscarf. The costume actually made Akito look really cool, plus it was unlike him to dress up as anything other than something Japanese.

Everything was going along fine.

* * *


	3. Phase Two

Phase Two: The Dance

* * *

Loud rap or rock music poured from the speakers with the occasional slow song coming in every once in a while. The lights from the disco ball annoyed Akito, but enchanted Sana as both entered through opposite doors. Sana was about to start her typical dancing routine, when suddenly, over the speakers comes:

"Will the blonde girl with the black mask and dress that just entered please go to the center of the dance floor?" Instantly, Sana felt nervous for one of the first times in her life. Fuka, dressed as a masked Mexican girl, dragged Sana there. "Now, will the Zorro that just entered please come to the center of the dance floor?" Akito, although nervous, wanted to know what this was about, so he went to the floor. "And now, they will dance for us!"

Akito and Sana felt disoriented as slow music blasted through the speakers and the speakers and the lights from the disco ball flashed in their eyes. Not knowing what else to do, they walked toward each other; Sana placed her hand in on Akito's shoulder and in Akito's hand. In response, Akito placed his hand above her waist. (Sana chose to ignore the impulse to whack this Zorro with her hammer).

The dance that followed was magical, most likely because both people were in love and didn't know it at the moment. Akito gazed into the girl's eyes, trying to figure out who she was, but was blocked by her black mask. Sana did the same, but couldn't figure it out, for she was disoriented by the bright lights.

Once the dance was over, Sana and Akito walked away with one thought: who was that person?

* * *

During the dance, Akito looked for the girl he'd danced with that night. Unfortunately for him, Sana had the same idea. Therefore, neither of them found each other.

* * *


	4. Phase Three

Phase Three: Discovery and Denial

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the dance, and neither Sana nor Akito had mentioned it. Aya, Fuka, and Tsuyoshi knew they needed to bring it up somehow. Little did they know, Hisae would be the answer.

* * *

"Hey, Sana," Hisae said, as she and Mami came forward, obviously wanting to talk during homeroom, "didn't you think that dance between that Zorro and that blonde dancer romantic?" Sana blushed as she began to mumble yes.

"Sana? Why are you blushing? Unless . . . oh my goodness, you're the blonde dancer!!" Hisae yelled so the entire homeroom could hear. All the girls in homeroom crowded around Sana, asking questions like: what was it like, what's the mystery dancer like, and was it romantic? Finally, Sana yelled:

"Enough! I'm not the blonde dancer!" Hisae only nodded cockily before adding:

"Riight . . .word of advice," Hisae said, as she grabbed a platinum blonde strand of wig hair, making Sana blush, "wash your hair, or wear a hair net." After this, all the girls sat down because the sensei had come into the room.

* * *

News that Sana was the blonde dancer spread like wildfire in Jinbo High School; after all, people were interested in it. Akito first heard it from Gomi. When Akito heard it, he knew a revelation, in private, was in order. First, however, Akito wanted to confront the only ones who would conspire to do this: Fuka, Aya, and Tsuyoshi.

* * *

"Akito, why did you ask all of us to come here?" Fuka asked curiously. Akito looked up at all three with a slight glare before saying:

"Did you three set up the dance between the blonde dancer and Zorro?" Everyone was speechless and, at first, compelled to lie. After all, wasn't the plan for them to figure it out on their own? Looking at each other, Fuka nodded, indicating that it was okay to tell Akito.

"Yes," Tsuyoshi said slowly, "we were the ones that planned the dance and the costumes." Akito glared intently before saying decisively:

"I would suggest not telling Sana, considering she's been gossiped about by the entire school." Akito said, leaving them to ponder his words.

* * *


	5. Phase Four

Phase Four: Revelations

* * *

"Wow, Rei-kun, it was sooo funny when Zenjiro-san crashed into . . ." Sana stopped talking to Rei as she noticed Akito was sitting next to Mama, obviously waiting for her. "Hayama, what are you doing here?"

"Kurata, we need to talk about something that happened over two weeks ago." Misako turned to Rei and said:

"Sagami-san, we're leaving now." Rei knew there was no arguing when Misako said it like that. Rei submissively left the room, Misako following him.

"Sana, are you the blonde dancer? And please don't lie to me; I'm your friend." Sana had no idea why Akito would be bringing the dance up . . . he hadn't even gone! Right? Suddenly, what Akito had called her rang in her mind.

"Yes, I am . . . why did you call me Sana, Hayama?" Sana questioned curiously. Akito answered curtly, hiding his eyes with his bangs, and stepping close to Sana, towering her:

"Because I'm the Zorro you danced with." After Akito said this, he cupped Sana's chin and kissed her.

And for the first time, Akito wasn't whacked.

* * *


	6. Final Phase

Final Phase: Love realized

* * *

"I wonder what happened after Akito left." Aya pondered out loud as she, Tsuyoshi, and Fuka rounded the corner. All three stopped as they came upon Akito kissing Sana. Not only this, but Sana had one hand on his shoulder. As they stopped, the three staring teens expected Sana to whack Akito. Sana just sighed and put her head on his chest as Akito wrapped his arms around her protectively. Fuka then yelled:

"I can't believe you both are going out!" Aya also yelled right after:

"Awww! Tsuyoshi-kun, when will we be that romantic!"

"Aya-chan . . ." Tsuyoshi started to complain; meanwhile, Akito just looked at Sana and said:

"Now do you see why I didn't what them to know?" Sana just nodded.

* * *


End file.
